Wordlessly
by Ayazaka Miki
Summary: Semenjak bertemu di kelas dansa, Alois Trancy tertarik pada sang Earl Phantomhive. Disaat keduanya menjadi sangat dekat, Ciel, si Earl Phantomhive, menghilang. Apakah Ciel dan Alois masih bisa bertemu lagi ?/AloisCiel/First fic in this fandom !


**Wordlessly**

_Disclaimer_

_Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

_Story (c) ranZakura_

**Pair: **Alois x Ciel

**Genre : **Friendship / Tragedy

**Rate : **T

**Summary : **Semenjak bertemu di kelas dansa, Alois Trancy tertarik pada sang _Earl_ Phantomhive. Disaat keduanya menjadi sangat dekat, Ciel, si _Earl_ Phantomhive, menghilang. Apakah Ciel dan Alois masih bisa bertemu lagi ?

**Warning : **My first story in this fandom, gaje, absurd, gila, _typo_, dll.

**ACTION !**

* * *

**Senin, 8 Maret 1993.**

* * *

Sesosok remaja laki-laki bersuari pirang pucat nampak menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Pelajaran hari itu telah usai. Dilalui dengan nilai A+ oleh remaja itu. Namun, wajahnya terlihat _sangat-amat_ malas dan kusam.

Alois Trancy, nama sang remaja laki-laki. Remaja berumur 13 tahun yang saat ini sedang menduduki salah satu bangku kelas 7-1 di salah satu sekolah elit yang berada di pusat kota London, Olympus High School. Alois adalah anak yang pandai. Terbukti, ia selalu meraih peringkat pertama di kelasnya. _Selalu_.

Alois menghela nafas dan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Dengan malas, ia menenteng tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Ia tak lupa menggantungkan coat merah tua yang _hampir_ selalu ia pakai di lengannya. Beserta raut muka yang makin memelas saja, ia berjalan ke luar. Menulusuri koridor untuk sampai di salah satu kelas _ekstrakulikuler_ yang amat dibencinya, kelas dansa.

Tunggu, bila ia membencinya, mengapa ia bisa memilih kelas itu ? _Simple_, Alois tidak pernah mengira kalau kelas itu sangatlah membosankan. Lagipula, ia ingat pesan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Ibunya pernah berkata,

"_Jika kau masuk SMP atau SMA, masuklah ke kelas _ekstrakulikuler _berdansa, Alois !"_

Tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk membantah perkataan sang ibunda _waktu itu_. Seorang Alois Trancy tidak akan pernah membantah perkataan kedua orang tuanya. _Ya, tidak akan pernah_.

Pintu dari kayu jati yang membatasi suatu kelas dengan koridor tertangkap oleh penglihatan Alois. Pintu dari kelas _ekstrakulikuler_ yang amat dibencinya. _Pintu kelas dansa_.

_**Krieeekk...**_

Alois dengan ogah-ogahan membuka pintu itu. Mendapati senior sekaligus _tutor_nya, Sebastian Michaelis dan Claude Faustus. Anak-anak lain juga ada di sana, seperti biasa. Tatapan malas Alois menjelajahi ruangan. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan seorang anak berambut kelabu.

"Siang, Trancy."sapa Claude dingin. Alois memasuki ruangan itu dan meletakkan tas serta _coat_ yang dibawanya di pojok ruangan. Kakinya melangkah ke arah Claude dan Sebastian. Rasa penasarannya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Claude, Sebas, siapa dia ?"tanya Alois. Suaranya begitu pelan. Tatapannya merujuk ke pria muda berambut kelabu tadi. Ia dapat melihat bila pria muda itu sedang mengikat tali sepatunya. "Anak baru."jawab Claude singkat. Alois mendecih kesal karena perilaku Claude. Sebastian yang mengerti keadaan langsung menjabarkan perkataan Claude.

"Namanya Ciel Phantomhive. Murid baru dari kelas 7-2. _Earl_ dari Phantomhive, pendiri _Funtom Company_. Baru mendaftar tadi."jelas Sebastian. Meskipun masih singkat, _menurut Alois_, penjelasan Sebastian cukup membuat Alois mengerti.

"Kau akan jadi pasangannya."celetuk Claude. Alois tersentak. "Selama ini, kau tidak punya pasangan, bukan ? Berdansa dengan bayangan."timpal Claude. Serangkaian perkataan dari _tutor_nya itu dapat membuat hati Alois tertohok. Ia yang tidak ingin mendengar hinaan lebih banyak lagi dari Claude, segera menhampiri Ciel—pria muda yang baru saja ia ketahui informasinya.

"Hei."panggil Alois singkat, namun terkesan hangat. Ciel menoleh. Perlahan, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya. Alois tidak bisa mengelak kalau senyuman itu manis. Membuat hati bekunya perlahan meleleh.

"Alois. Alois Trancy."ujar Alois singkat sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Ciel tersenyum dan menjabat tangan halus Alois. "Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."sahut Ciel. Keduanya bertatapan untuk sesaat.

Alois terhenyak. Suara Ciel sedikit lebih berat darinya. Sukses membuat Alois merasa iri. Dari dulu, Alois memang membenci suaranya yang terkesan seperti perempuan. Nada tinggi dan tidak serak. Sungguh, Alois membenci suara yang bisa saja menghancurkan _image_nya sebagai _Charm Prince_ dan _The Idol_ kapan saja.

"Ayo, mulai !"seru Claude sambil menyalakan musik. Alois menarik tangan kiri Ciel ke arah bahu kanannya. Sementara tangan kiri keduanya sudah bertautan dan menjulur agak jauh. Alois dengan sedikit ragu menyentuh pinggang kiri Ciel.

"Aku harap, kau tau beberapa dasarnya."bisik Alois. Ciel tersenyum. "Aku berlatih setiap minggu."sahut Ciel. Perkataan itu membuat Alois dapat menghela nafas lega. Mereka berdansa dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Alois memperhatikan Ciel yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tinggi pria muda itu hanya se-dahinya. Setidaknya, ia terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ciel. Ketika sedang meneliti wajah Ciel, pandangannya berhenti pada kedua bola mata Ciel yang indah. Kedua irisnya memiliki warna biru tua. Namun, Alois bisa melihat sedikit warna ungu di mata kanan Ciel.

Diam-diam, Cielpun memandang Alois dari atas ke bawah. Mulai sepatu _boot__s_nya, _stocking_ hitam yang selalu Alois kenakan, celana pendek, dan seterusnya. Sama seperti Alois, pandangan Ciel terhenti di kedua pasang bola mata milik Alois. Memperhatikan iris Alois yang berwarna biru pucat. Ciel sedikit kesal karena beberapa rambut Alois menghalangi mata yang Ciel perhatikan.

Seakan tidak peduli akan sekitar. Alois dan Ciel berdansa dengan sangat indah dan harmonis. Orang-orang yang berlatih dansa di sekitar mereka, menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memperhatikan AloisCiel dengan seksama. Ketenangan dan kehangatan merengkuh keduanya. Membuat senyum terlukis di wajah dua orang yang sedang berdansa itu.

* * *

**Skip : Afterschool**

* * *

Pemuda dengan surai pirang pucat berjalan di pinggiran jalan yang terletak di tengah kota London. Mata sayunya menatap lalu lalang yang amat padat di hadapannya. Bibir mungilnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Jemari lentik yang ada di tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan kancing yang ada di kemejanya. Pemuda dengan nama Alois Trancy. Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui dari dulu.

Sejenak, ia terdiam.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah, Alois menikmati kelas dansa. Mungkin karena kehadiran sosok Ciel ? Aku tidak tau. Yang jelas, Alois sangat menikmatinya.

Lamat-lamat, pandangannya menangkap siluet sesosok pria berambut pendek di ujung jalan. Siluet pria itu semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sesungging senyum terlukis di bibir merah pucat milik Alois. Ia memperhatikan siluet itu dengan seksama. Menjadi saksi, kemana dan bagaimana siluet itu pergi.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Menulusuri jalanan London dan melawan dinginnya udara sore itu. Tentunya, dengan senyuman yang tak kunjung luntur dari bibirnya. Tangan kanannya tidak lagi memainkan kancing kemeja yang dipakainya. Melainkan sibuk menyibakkan surai pirang yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"_Sedingin apapun es pada musim dingin, panas pada musim panas akan mencairkannya."_

* * *

_**TSUDZUKU !**_

* * *

_**Pojok Author**_

Setelah sekian lama ingin nulis cerita di fandom Kuroshitsuji, tercapai juga impian saya. Dengan main pair Alois x Ciel, yang merupakan OTP saya di fandom ini, saya akan mulai memasuki fandom ini~ #sok puitis

Fic ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Jika ada typo, OOC, dsb, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

_Review akan sangat di hargai. Meskipun saya tidak memaksa reader untuk merievew fic yang gaje, gila, dan absurd ini._


End file.
